


Get you hooked with just one taste

by buckybuck (thestarsthesea)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shenanigans, kink discovery!, not sure if i should warn for that, they've been kidnapped and are tied up, wrong time and wrong place for a boner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsthesea/pseuds/buckybuck
Summary: “Quit it or I’ll bite.” Jason snaps, his voice jarring in whatwasan increasingly uncomfortable silence.Tim squirms a little, and Jason’s arms tighten warningly around his ribs.





	Get you hooked with just one taste

*~**~*

“Quit it or I’ll bite.” Jason snaps, his voice jarring in what _was_ an increasingly uncomfortable silence. 

Tim squirms a little, and Jason’s arms tighten warningly around his ribs. Tim rolls his eyes, jerking his wrist against the ropes again. “Do you have a better idea of how we’re going to get out of this?”

“We’re not. There’s nothing to do but sit here and wait for Goldie or B and the demon spawn to come rescue us. So stop _jostling_ me.” Jason responds, the last bit coming out through gritted teeth.

Tim sighs, annoyed and aggravated. Of all the people he had to wake up tied face to face in a forced embrace with it had to be _Jason_. Tim’s pretty sure he’d actually prefer Damian at this point, at least he’d be trying just as hard as Tim to get out and _away_.

Tim’s neck is getting tired, his back is starting to ache, and he really wants to stretch his legs. He gets that Jason’s bigger and it makes more sense for his knees to be bracketing Tim’s hips rather than the other way around, but not being able to move more than a few inches to each side is driving him crazy. He just wants to get out of this _stupid chair_. 

Jason shouldn’t even be here with him, if he hadn’t been following Tim around like a particularly demented puppy, making fun of his hair, his glasses, complaining about his fucking coffee order, he could be out there _saving_ Tim instead of being kidnapped right alongside him. Tim could have is own goddamn _space_.

These people wanted Timothy _Wayne_ , not Tim Drake and his irritating perma-stalker. But that’s what they got, and now they’re both stuck here until the rescue party arrives.

Tim tries to twist the fingers of his left hand under the heavy ropes tied around his right wrist, his elbows bumping against Jason’s sides. “You didn’t even have to _be_ here, Jason,” he tugs on a loop of rope, his arm knocking into Jason’s ribs, he is _so_ close to wriggling his pinky finger alongside his pulse point. “If you would have just fucked off when I told you to the first time we wouldn’t have gotten tied together in a disgusting warehouse waiting for _Batman_ to sav-!” He stops short with a squeak as Jason digs his teeth into the skin where Tim’s neck meets his shoulder.

It doesn’t hurt, and Tim’s pretty sure Jason isn’t actually trying to make it, it’s just a warning, he’s just making a point; but the pressure is _just right_ , making something swoop pleasantly in Tim’s stomach. He jerks forward involuntarily, pushing himself further into Jason’s space, choking back the groan trying to escape his throat, but he’s not fast enough.

They both freeze. After a moment Jason gently lets go, his lips drag over Tim’s skin as he slowly pulls away, and Tim forces a shudder down, his fingers twitching like they want to hold on to something. Tim can see Jason’s wide, surprised eyes out of his peripheral, because he downright refuses to turn and look him in the face. 

There’s a moment of tense silence, Tim feels himself begin to blush, sitting rigid and uncomfortable, wishing more than ever that he could get out of these stupid ropes. Jason takes a breath, and Tim braces himself. “Did you _like_ that?” He asks, voice way too loud and shrill for how close he is to Tim’s ear. 

Tim splutters, pulling himself as far away from Jason as he can given their position. “No! Don’t be an idiot!” His voice is too high and breathy, and Tim can tell he’s not at all convincing. He forces himself to shut up, and refuses to look at Jason, even though Jason’s looking at him.

After a few minutes of suspicious nothing, he swallows, eyes flitting to Jason’s face, who raises his eyebrows up like a challenge before slowly running his tongue along his teeth; Tim can’t help but watch, just, _dying_ inside as his blush deepens. Jason sucks in a breath, delighted. “You _did_ like it!”

Tim groans, starting a new frantic bout of yanking at the bonds keeping them tied together. Jason is being even _less_ helpful than before, if it’s at all possible, leaning as far back in his chair as he can manage, forcing Time to stretch awkwardly to simultaneously pull at the ropes, and not touch Jason any more than he’s being forced to. Jason lets him get away with it for less than a minute, smirking and watching him with hooded, amused eyes, before he casually says, “Want me to do it again?”

Tim stops, stares in stunned silence over Jason’s shoulder for a handful of seconds before leaning back, Jason following him forward to allow Tim the space. He searches Jason’s face for any trace of malice or teasing, he doesn’t find any. “Is, is that a threat or a genuine question?”

Jason shrugs, his fingers brush painfully light between Tim’s shoulder blades, hesitant but deliberate. “Both if you want.” His eyes are bright, there’s colour high on his cheeks, but Tim doesn’t think it’s from embarrassment.

Tim swallows, Jason’s eyes fall to the movement of his throat; he licks his lips. Tim curls his fingers in the leather of Jason’s jacket. “Okay.”

Jason blinks, his eyes dark when they find Tim’s again, and he grins, sharp.

*~**~*

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first and only foray into any sort of DC fandom or pairing, and it was done, like, two years ago! I wrote this because I was obviously inspired by _something_ , but since being written it's just been collecting digital dust in a google doc, I found it tonight and decided, "hey what the hell, I'll post it". I'm never gonna add to it, or change any of it, and it's a waste to just let it sit there, so, here it is in all its.... glory?
> 
> Dunno if I'll ever write in DC again, I'm not familiar with characters beyond fanfiction so I don't think I'm qualified tbh lol. Still love and read the hell out of Superbat and Jaytim, though.
> 
> The Biz:   
> Title Credit: Private Show by Little Mix  
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable written in this work.
> 
> I don't have a beta, I had a few once but then I didn't write for two years and felt weird about asking them again, so any mistakes weren't caught by my few pass throughs, and I apologise for anything that breaks the flow!
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> <333

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] Get you hooked with just one taste by buckybuck (thestarsthesea)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477783) by [whaler (victorian_party)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorian_party/pseuds/whaler)




End file.
